


Resign your job, Because I love you

by minoniim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoniim/pseuds/minoniim
Summary: Byun Baekhyun just resign from his old job, and in need of new job, so he ask Chanyeol out and drink and maybe ask help from Chanyeol. Because, Chanyeol has many connections with people and can easily get job. If it Chanyeol who offer the people, they know immediately that people really qualify to do job.





	Resign your job, Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I.... I’m suck with smut but yeah enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun is a yes man. He never say no and that make other at his old workplace took advantage of him. Byun Baekhyun had it enough, he tired to do job over his limit and always end up sleep in at his office. So now, he hand his resignation letter to his manager, the manager faked his sadness because— Baekhyun knew, they don’t need him anyway. He up to no good.

 

Baekhyun is depress. He got no job, and the landlord keep nagging at him about his rent pay. Baekhyun decided to call his only one friend, Park Chanyeol. That’s how it explains how Chanyeol now sat beside Baekhyun at some bar located in hongdae. “Hang in there, buddy. I know you can get through it!” Baekhyun look up to catch some eye contact with Chanyeol and immediately look down. Chanyeol and he really different, Chanyeol good with words, good with people, he is cheerful, and.... He is just _perfect_ , he is just nothing like Baekhyun. At age 26, Chanyeol already a manager at this one popular company, while Baekhyun still struggle to find a stable job and send money to his siblings. Probably Baekhyun is that kind of annoying and not on the same level as him, Baekhyun does always feel small next to Chanyeol.

 

_Siblings_.... Baekhyun has two younger siblings, a twins at it and he in charge for the money, so he really need a job, “Chanyeol, don’t you have any job vacant?” Chanyeol tilt his head, try thinking really hard, “I will do anything! I need to send money to my mom and siblings at Daegu..” Chanyeol hum at that, and suddenly he yell a ‘ _Yeah!’_ Baekhyun look at him with bright, hopeful eyes. “I remember that one of my close friends just said to me he need some man with feminine figure and you seems perfectly framed in!” Baekhyun beaming, _He_ _don’t_ _mind_! _As_ _long_ _he_ _can_ _make_ _money_!

 

_Okay_ , _maybe_ _he_ _did_ _mind_.... He now standing in front of his new boss— Kris Wu who observes him up and down with satisfied smile, “I knew it! Whenever Chanyeol recommend me people he will find the perfect one!” Said Kris Wu with hearty eyes and proud smile. “U-uhm... Mr. Wu... W-why I need to dress like this though..?” Baekhyun literally just wearing some fish net on his upper body and a mini skirt to cover his private part and... his perky bum. “Of course to deceive men! You need to serve them, let them touch your boobs and touch your butt a little but never a further action! Kissing and grinding are normal though.” Baekhyun’s jaw just dropped did he hear right? What kind of job does Park Chanyeol just recommend him to?! “Oh! if VIP requests for you, then they can suck on your boobs and might or might not leave some marks, is that fine?” Kris Wu asked yet again, in Baekhyun’s head he is now screaming a big no but yeah, he need jobs and Chanyeol does recommend him, he don’t want people talk bad about his ‘ **dear** ’ friends. So he nodded while mumbling some “okay”

 

Baekhyun inhale a deep one and let it out as if he can let out all of his problems away, he is now standing at VIP room and he is fucking nervous, never in his life people touch him at such... embarrassing place. When he in the room he spot one young man look at him with a hunger, “Oh my pretty princess! Finally you here.” Baekhyun gulped down his saliva and took some baby step to the said man, it’s look like his nervousness was showing so the said man sneak his arm at Baekhyun’s waist and telling them to calm down. “I’m Kim Minseok” Baekhyun nodded and bow at the young man, when he was bow his skirt was lifted up, that make Minseok lick his lips. “Enough talking, I guess, come here.” Minseok was patted his lap and Baekhyun brave himself and slowly sat on the Minseok’s lap, and he shudder when Minseok rest his hands on the brunette’s butt.

 

Minseok rubbed sensuality at Baekhyun’s bum and Baekhyun let out an embarrassing moan, Minseok didn’t mind though. He thinks it’s sexy so he grinding his front to the other’s ass, Baekhyun was moan breathily, Minseok’s mouth make his way to Baekhyun’s now perky— aroused at the way his customer touch him. Minseok lick his nipples and grinding his teeth on it, make Baekhyun moan loudly and he was shudder at the contact. They continue until Minseok cumming while Baekhyun gave him some blowjob.

 

It’s his second day at his new job, and he maybe, okay maybe, does like the job. People treat him nicely and maybe a little aggressive but it’s an okay to deal with. He was called to go to VIP Room, he don’t want to brag, but hell he was already popular for VIP, guess that Kim Minseok guy spread around about him. He knocked before get into it, and he heard a familiar voice, when he get into it, he was shocked to see a Park Chanyeol itself. The guy who recommended he to do this kind of job. Park Chanyeol now kneeling in front of him with two clasp hands, “I’m so sorry Baekhyun! I didn’t know this is kind of job! If I knew I won’t never recommend you!” Baekhyun humps but eventually just nodding, yeah not all things Chanyeol know. “It’s okay.. It’s not all your fault anyway.” There is a silence and Baekhyun suddenly caught how Chanyeol look at him, it’s not Chanyeol’s fault when he wearing some reveal outfit that screams “ _Fuck_ _me_ _now_!”

 

But he does have an idea, “Well.. Since you already pay for this room,” Baekhyun took baby step and spread his legs and now sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. At first Chanyeol kind of shock but soon he smirk look at Baekhyun “Oh? What you want to do, bad princess, huh?” Baekhyun flusters at the nickname but he cover it with acting some snobby action, he unbutton Chanyeol’s suit and loosen up the necktie. Chanyeol relaxed his shoulder to easier the brunette’s work, a toned chest was exposed and Baekhyun kind of excited and confident about this so he reach Chanyeol’s hand and let it to touch his ass. Chanyeol smirk never leave his face and slowly Chanyeol rubbing Baekhyun’s ass and pinch there and here made Baekhyun a moan mess.

 

Chanyeol lick down Baekhyun’s neck and bite it to leave some mark, he scoff at how perfect the mark was, and his tongue travel to the pink buds. Groans, Chanyeol love how Baekhyun grind his hips and Chanyeol think it so sinful, how can he control himself if this is the way how Baekhyun seduce him? He can’t. So he lick the pink buds and his free hand play with it. Lick, pinch, a little bite, Baekhyun is hard. He cannot last longer so he stopped the man and now his face was in between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol look down just to see how beautiful Baekhyun was between his legs, lick his groin. This make Chanyeol thinks, does everyone who pay the room get to see this? He don’t know why, but he feels jealousy take over his body.

 

Baekhyun gasp, he knew Chanyeol are huge. He has huge feets, huge height, huge ears but he never imagine that Chanyeol also has huge dick. He brave himself and lick the tip and also the shaft, before he shallow all the size, he gagged a little but soon he recover when Chanyeol said “Relax”. Soon enough he started bobbing his head and lick Chanyeol’s, Chanyeol was having his ecstasy never he imagine that his friends was this beautiful and good at sexual things. Chanyeol soon release his cum on Baekhyun face, while Baekhyun let his mouth open and eyes lidded.

 

After a fantastic— (at least this is what Chanyeol thinks) climax, both of them sat side by side and there is heavy silence, they don’t know anymore what to do, what to say and Chanyeol kind of sort his mind right now. “Hey..” Both of them said at the same time but Chanyeol being the gentleman he is, he let Baekhyun talk first. “What are we, now?” Baekhyun really want to know, does that mean they still friends? Or this is kind of professional things where customer and server need to keep even though it is your own friends? He don’t know so he asked it away. Chanyeol not answering right away, seems like still on his own thoughts, Baekhyun thinks it’s all end now. Maybe his blowjob was terrible or his sounds was disgusting, he hates himself now.

 

“Can you stop working here?” Was the first words Chanyeol said after Baekhyun’s question, Baekhyun look at Chanyeol with a hurt eyes, Does that mean Chanyeol disgusting with him now? Fuck, he know this will happen! Even though Chanyeol play along he must feel funny inside, who does Baekhyun joking- Before he can fight with himself, Chanyeol grab Baekhyun’s hand and get out from the room and goes straight to Kris Wu’s office.

 

“Chanyeol? What you doing here? And with Baekhyun at it?” Chanyeol let a huge sigh and goes near to Kris and whisper something that Baekhyun can’t hear, he assume that Chanyeol was complaining about his service without let him hurt. But then Kris gave Chanyeol a suspicious eyes and just nodded away, Chanyeol mumbled some thanks and still grabbing Baekhyun’s hand, he take Baekhyun out and goes inside his car. Baekhyun didn’t ask until they reach Chanyeol’s apartment.

 

Chanyeol enter the passcode and push Baekhyun in “Can you wait inside my room? It’s at the right.” Baekhyun nodded, he wait there patiently, and he shocked when Chanyeol appear but with a bathrobe...? Why in the world was— before he can ask that, Chanyeol push him down gently, “You asked me right, what are we?” Chanyeol kissed his neck, and Baekhyun nodded. “If we at your workplace doing this what you think we are?” Baekhyun glupped down nervously open his mouth “A- a customer and a server?” Chanyeol nodded, he unbutton the other’s clothes “But we are at my apartment now, what are we?” Baekhyun let out a whimper when Chanyeol play with his nipples, “S-sex—“ Not finished his words, Chanyeol bites his nipples hard made him screams “If you said Sex Friends, I will be really mad at you.” He said with an annoyed face, Baekhyun pouted.

 

Then what are they? “Didn’t you forget that i asked you to resign from this jobs? I’m jealous when I saw other marks, I’m jealous when I think I’m not the only one saw you in this lewd state, What does it mean Baekhyun?” Baekhyun’s heartbeat not in normal rate and he know it, “Y-you like me?” Chanyeol grin and mumbles a small yes “As reward for answering the correct one,” Chanyeol took off Baekhyun’s pants and Baekhyun’s bottom was exposed with a laced panty. Baekhyun cover his face because of embarrassment, “It-it for work, okay...” Chanyeol chuckle, he don’t mind actually, he love it even. “I love it, you look sexy cute in these.” And with these they were sharing a passionate kiss while Chanyeol rubbed his hand on Baekhyun’s clothed dick.

 

Baekhyun moan, he can’t take it, he is being impatient right now and he need the giant inside so he said it out loud, “C-chanyeol... I need you... Please” At first Chanyeol was amazed at how the shy boy can turn out to be an impatient, and at it that will begging for anything like this. So he let out a laugh which makes Baekhyun feel a little ashamed and humiliated, and Chanyeol didn’t fail to caught it. So he pampered the feminine guy with kisses and told him how beautiful he is right now and how sexy he sounds like just now. Chanyeol stopped from rubbing the wet clothed dick and suddenly stand up, Baekhyun felt like crying because, yet again, he overthinking things. What if Chanyeol realised that he not into man? What if Chanyeol think he not beautiful?

 

But Chanyeol come back, not empty handed but with a lube and condom, “Sorry for leaving you alone, I want a safe sex and you prepared well, so we both can enjoy the pleasure.” Chanyeol said with a reach eye smiled, Baekhyun relax but he let out a tears which make Chanyeol panicked, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun sniffs, “I- I thought you don’t want me anymore...” God damn why does Baekhyun need sounds so that cute? His junior really cant wait anymore, so he kissed Baekhyun aggressively, after a while they share that hot kissing maker, Baekhyun pull out first because, damn he has lungs after all.

 

“Fuck, Believe me Baekhyun, I wish I can just get inside you right now, but I know, you are virgin and you need to be prepared well to enjoy our making love session.” Baekhyun blush at the words so he slowly nodded, and Chanyeol makes his way to Baekhyun’s entrance. Sweet pink rim was clenched into nothing, so he decide to lick it and eat the rims make the other shudder and moan breathily. Chanyeol put his tongue inside Baekhyun’s entrance and his hands slowly reach Baekhyun’s tip, it was slipping with all of the precum, and Baekhyun overly sensitive right now.

 

Chanyeol put one finger inside Baekhyun and he swear to god, Baekhyun really tight, it’s seems like almost impossible to his finger let in but thanks to how powerful the lube was his finger made in. He curled his finger, Baekhyun whimper, it’s overwhelming how one finger can make him feel like it was enough but he need more, so he begged. “Chanyeol... Please... ngh... another one please..” Chanyeol gulped, damn Baekhyun really sexy. Chanyeol add another finger, and he scissored Baekhyun’s hole, curled his finger and soon Baekhyun moan loudly. He found it. Chanyeol keeps hit the certain spot, “Chanyeol! I’m coming!” With that Baekhyun cumming all over his stomach and some of his semen was on his face, “ngh... C-Chanyeol...”

 

“Hang in there, puppy, the real fun just about to start.” Chanyeol said while rubbed his shaft with lube and a condom, slowly he let his tip inside the entrance, he pull out and Baekhyun whine at the tease, he begged to Chanyeol to full him, make love to him. So Chanyeol accomplishments his wish with a powerful thrust. Baekhyun thinks he is being ripped apart. Soon enough the pain change to a pressure, a great one even. Chanyeol was really great with this thing, they were kissing and Chanyeol never stop his thrust. Chanyeol bite down Baekhyun’s neck to leave some— no, many marks. He want the whole world know that Baekhyun his.

 

After the two or three powerful thrust, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol groans and moan loudly while cumming. They both collapsed and share another passionate kissing, “Baekhyun I know this is late, but I love you so much, not just because your body, of course. Your personality, your face, all of that, I love you. I love you whole of my heart, so would you be my boyfriend?” It’s feel surreal at how the words came out from the perfect friend, but really, Baekhyun also love him. So Baekhyun nodded and gave some pecks on Chanyeol’s lips, “I- I love you too..” Chanyeol grinned, “So.. Can you resign from your job? I’m really jealous and don’t want other to see what is mine. About money no worries! I will support you if you uncomfortable we can find another job a proper one!” Baekhyun hum while nodding, “A-Anything for my lover... I guess” He sweetly smile at his now _lover_  Chanyeol grinned, he sneaked his hands to the smaller’s waist “Does that mean, we can go to another round?”

 

Maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol love Baekhyun’s body more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comment! <333


End file.
